


Hot chocolate

by Far_Away_From_Sane



Series: Thominewt [7]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Minho speaks korean, Newt is french, OT3, That is an important tag, Thomas is a boring american, Thominewt, cuddly porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:16:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5712271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Far_Away_From_Sane/pseuds/Far_Away_From_Sane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three boys in love who like hot chocolate but also kissing and speak multiple languages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> So.... I started writing this thinking it was gonna be hardcore porn but then I had a change of heart and decided to write this... This has not been proof read though so please read with that in mind.
> 
> Enjoy! <3

It was a lovely winter morning, a Tuesday, when Thomas realized he wanted hot chocolate. If he had been a little more awake he would have known that their microvave was out of order which meant that he would need to heat it up in a pot, and that pots make a lot of noise when they slam against each other. But Thomas had never been a morning person, like his boyfriend Minho, although not even Minho considered four am morning, and so against his and everyone else in the apartment bulding's judgement, he reached for a pot. That pot in it's turn created a domino effect that had all the pots hanging over him fall and slam against their stone floor.

Again, four am.

In the next 10 second or so the light in the kitchen was on (blinding Thomas in the process) and his very shirtless boyfriends were standing in the doorway, baseball bat in hand and ready to swing at whatever imposter that was making such noise, only to realize it was their clumsy third part standing in an oversized t-shirt that could only belong to Minho.

"Tommy?" Newt qestioned as he lowered the bat and took a few steps forward, Thomas nodded frantically and covered his eyes with his hands, "bright" he mumbled and the lights went off, "thanks". The question 'wat are you doing' went unsaid when Newt saw the cocao powder and milk standing on the counter, he elbowed Minho and gestured toward the ingredients with a fond smile, Minho furrowed his eyebrows for a moment before he too was smiling.

He dropped the bat on the floor (if the neighbors were already awake there was no need to be quiet) and chuckled as he threw his arms around the boy wearing his t-shirt and rubbing at his eyes, Thomas stopped rubbing to look up at them and he smiled when Minho laid his head on his shoulder, "hi" he whispered and Minho's chuckle sounded through his chest. Newt started picking up the pots on the floor while laughing silently at how stupid this whole situation was, "so early for hot chocolate, no?" Newt questioned and Thomas nodded as Minho bit down slightly on his shoulder.

"Yah, why are you even awake?" Minho mumbled into his shoulder and Thomas groaned and shrugged, "I wanted hot chocolate, I failed" Newt began laughing from his position on the floor and Minho laughed along, even Thomas cracked a sleepy smile, "I'm sleepy, we should sleep, sleep is good, sleep is great" he said as he untangled himself from Minho, the other two nodded and grabbed his hands, "sleep is s'good" Newt said with a fond smile and a heavy accent as he dragged the other two by the hands to their bedrrom. 

************************************'

"Tommy, Newt made hot chocolate" Minho whispered with a hand rubbing over Thomas' tummy and lips trailing the moles that decorated his face, "hm?" Thomas' mumbled as he slowly cracked his eyes open, temporarily blinded by the light shining in from the windows, when he saw Minho staring at him lovingly he grinned and reached for the hand on his tummy to enlace them. Minho gripped his hand tighter and sighed, completely content with their position. "I said, Newt made hot chocolate" he whispered and Thomas opened his eyes, "oh" he said but didn't make any effort to move.

"Yes I did, I told Minho to go get you but he zeem to haf ignored zat" Newt said from the doorway where he was standing with a tray where three mugs were standing, whipped cream almost welling over and colorful straws making them look like the Moscow Kremlin rather than cups of hot chocolate. "Newt~" Minho dragged out his name as he used his free hand to gesture for Newt to come join them on the bed that they shared, Newt placed the tray on the bedside table and joined them, tangling one of his hands with Minho's free one and letting the other one rest over his head.

"Ze hot chocolate will get cold" he said with a sigh and Minho, who wasn't asleep (Tommy) sat up and reached for the tray, then give me one, he made grabby hands for the cup with the words "haengbok haja" printed on, meaning let's be happy in Korean, his mother tongue. He had gotten it from his mother when he moved to the states for University.

He took a sip from his cup and sighed, he was happy, and content, and he never wanted to leave. Newt sipped his hot cocao too while looking down at the youngest one between them, he reached his hand out to draw between the moles on his face, not a particular shape, just a little connect the dots game while the youngest one slept. Minho's laugh caught his attention and he looked up to see him staring at him, "we should go get a real pen" he joked with a big smile and Newt chuckled at the joke a little before stopping and continuating to stare at Minho, he was just looking at him. Taking him in, his beauty.

"What" Minho mumbled a little embarrassed at the attention, "tu es beau" he whispered seriously and Minho frowned, "bwo? what does that mean" he said and Newt smiled at him as he leaned forward over the sleeping beauty inbetween them, he stopped when their lips where only a few milimeters apart, "it means, you arh beautiful" he whispered before closing the distance between them.

Minho tasted like chocolate and it made it even better, because chocolate tasted like home, not his home in France, but his home, here. With the two people he was currently sharing a bed with, with the people who made him laugh and smile and feel all kinds of fluffy inside. It only lasted a few seconds but it was enough for the both of them, when Minho pulled away he kept their lips close wnough for him to feel Newt's breath. 

"Saranghae" he mumbled and Newt smiled because he didn't need a translation for that, and as he leaned in for another kiss a hand came up to stop them. They looked down at the source and saw their Thomas looking cute as ever if not a little annoyed, "I get it, I'm the boring american, is this what you do when I'm asleep or not present?" he said and if it hadn't been for the fact that Thomas can't lie even to save his own life they would perhaps have thought that he was serious.

"Yeah this is exactly what we do, whisper breathy confessions in other languages and caress each other's faces like it's the first time we see them, or maybe the last. We also kiss a lot, and eat delicious food that we cook together with candles all over the room and the aroma of love filling the air" Minho whispered and with every word he moved closer to Thomas. When his lips were hovering over Thomas' he gave him an eye smile and Thomas huffed, "you're an asshole" he mumbled and stuck his tongue out and licked Minho's underlip, Minho pulled back in shock with a laugh spilling out. 

"Crazy kid" he said as he looked at Newt who was back to sipping his cocao, now more cold than hot, Newt hummed in agreement and put his cup back on the tray where Thomas' cup still stood, Minho had put his cup on the bedside table on his side and the only thing left in it was a straw. "Newt" the youngest of them said and Newt looked down at him, "you should kiss me" he said out of the blue and Newt laughed, "that I should" he said and bent down to place his lips on Thomas'. He started simple, only a few pecks on his mouth and around it before he he licked at his lips and Thomas opened his mouth. He let Newt take the lead, too tired to even try to take control. He let Newt explore, let him delve and let him search, caressing his mouth with his tongue in the way only Newt could, Thomas said it was becuase he was french (french kissing, get it?" Newt always slapped him over the head with a fond smile at that.

Newt's moan made Thomas frown becuase he knew he wasn't a bad kisser but he wasn't That good, was he? He pulled away to see Minho's palm covering Newt's crotch and Newt grinding down on it slightly. Thomas grabbed the front of Minho's pants and oulled him a bit closer, Minho followed and when he was close enough Thomas pulled his pant down a bit to get a hold of the erection Minho was hiding. Minho groaned at the feeling and pulled his hand away from Newt to revell in the feeling of Thomas' hand on him. Newt, too riled up to not keep going instead lowered himself even more to grind on Thomas, Thomas moaned loud at that and bucked his hips. 

He and Newt found a pace that worked and kept on grinding while Thomas' hand kept working on Minho, Minho placed kisses alongside of Newt's side just to have something to kiss while Newt kept up his pace with Thomas. Thomas pulled away from their kiss to breathe in a deep breathe, he was only wearing his underwear while Newt had underwear and pants, so he was more sensitive and he didn't want to quickly, Newt didn't seem to mind to and kep up his pace, only adding abit more preassure which had Thomas archig his back slightly.

"Ugh...Newt" he sighed and Newt kissed along his neck, he sucked on a spot that would be very visible in every shirt Thomas owned, except for that one polo shirt that he had stacked away far in his closet which Newt new he would never wear. Minho bucked his hips in Thomas fist and groaned into Newt's side, his pace quickened and in a few seconds he was spilling into Thomas' fist and biting down lightly on Newt. Newt kept grinding down on Thomas and love the sounds that Thomas was letting out, small moans and sighs leaving his mouth at every move.

Thomas gripped at Newt's clothed back now that he had both of his hands free and bucked up, Newt sucked more purple bruises onto the boy's neck and Minho came up to join them once he had calmed down from his high, he placed kissed all over Thomas' face and Thomas basked in the attention. He was close and they both knew it, after a particulary hard thrust of Newt's hips Thomas was spilling into his underwear with a long moan and his body shook from the sensitivity, Newt kept up his pace until he too was spilling and he slowed down when he noticed that Thomas was trying to get away, his dick too sensitive for any stimulation at the moment. Newt kissed up along Thomas' face until he met up with Minho's, he kissed him with long strokes of his tongue and Minho sighed lovingly.

When they had all calmed down a little Minho spoke, "we should shower" which got noises of agreement from the other two but none of them moved. Minho rolled his eyes before sitting up and stripping out of his clothes, "well I'm gonna go take a shower, I have work in two hours". The boys knew very well what time Minho had to work, the reminder was only a hint that they should follow him, into the shower, where they hd almost an hour before Minho actually ahd to leave. Newt stood up and grabbed Thomas' hand, Thomas mumbled in protest but not really protest because he knew what was gonna happen in the shower. And that was enough to put him in a good mood.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading, comment please! <3


End file.
